THAT XXX (Songfic)
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Apa yang dia miliki dan tak ada padaku? Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu?


Title : THAT XXX (Songfic)

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Jung Daehyun (BAP)

\- Kang Sena (OC)

Support cast :

\- Lee Gongchan (B1A4)

\- Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Dio (EXO)

Summary : Apa yang dia miliki dan tak ada padaku? Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu?

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY"IS MINE

 _Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan, tak sengaja aku bertemu pacarmu (ya aku melihatnya)_

 _Ternyata perkiraanku benar (aku sudah mengatakannya padamu)_

 _Dia melepas cincin yang kau berikan dan merangkul orang lain_

"Daehyun hyung." Panggil Gongchan, sembari menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

Huhft, menyebalkaaaaan! Beruntung dia adiknya Taera, kalau tidak sudah aku tinggalkan dia sejak tadi.

Mengurus anak kecil ternyata tak semudah yang aku bayangkan.

"Hyung, aku ingin beli yang itu." Gongchan menunjuk kearah mainan yang ada di sudut toko.

Huuuuft, untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafasku lagi.

Aku tidak kuat. Lebih baik aku menyerah saja.

"Kau boleh memilikinya, ambilah." Ucapku.

"Jinja? Wah! Hyung, kau baik sekali!" Pekiknya.

"Tapi setelah ini kita pulang yah." Ucapku, dengan tatapan lirih.

Aku benar-benar kelelahan mengurus anak ini seharian.

Taera harus bersyukur memiliki teman sebaik aku. Kalau teman-teman dia yang lain, aku yakin tidak akan mau disuruh mengurus adiknya yang berwajah malaikat tapi bersikap seperti iblis ini.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat dan err..bahagia, berbeda denganku yang sangat kelelahan dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan kesadaranku.

Sementara Gongchan sedang sibuk memilih mainan yang dia inginkan aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

Aku butuh hiburan dan menikmati pejalan kaki yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan temannya adalah hal yang sangat aku butuhkan saat ini.

Setidaknya mungkin aku akan kembali bersemangat, sesudah melihat para pejalan kaki yang memiliki semangat yang besar.

Chakaman!

Aku melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, yeah aku yakin..aku sangat mengenalnya..tapi..aku lupa dia itu siapa.

Tunggu, biar aku ingat dulu.

AKU TAHU!

Dia..dia adalah Do Kyung Soo, namjachingunya Sena sekaligus kakak kandungku.

Walaupun kami saudara kandung tapi bahkan kami tidak tinggal serumah dan hubunganku dan dia sangat tidak baik.

Tunggu tapi kenapa dia merangkul yeoja lain.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal yeoja itu.

Dio hyung nampak sangat akrab dengan yeoja itu dan err mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Ini benar-benar membuatku sangat marah.

Bagaimana bisa si xxx itu merangkul yeoja lain sedangkan yeojachingunya sedang sibuk membuat kado untuk hari jadi mereka yang ke 3 tahun.

Dan apa aku tak salah lihat? Kemana cincin yang diberikan oleh Sena untuknya yang biasanya selalu terpasang dengan sempurna ditangan halusnya itu. apa dia melepasnya? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?Aissshhh, bahkan aku sangat menginginkan cincin itu tapi Sena lebih memilih untuk memberikannya padamu. Bodohnya kau malah melepaskannya dan merangkul yeoja lain.

Ternyata perkiraanku benar. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Sena. Kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya, melihatnya setiap hari menunggu pesan darimu, menunggu telepon darimu, menunggu kedatanganmu kerumahnya, menunggu sampai kau tidak sibuk dan kemudian kencan denganmu.

Seharusnya aku tidak boleh semudah itu mempercayakan yeoja yang sangat aku cintai padamu!

Apa kau sudah gila?! Apa kau sejahat itu? Hingga mampu membohonggi yeoja sebaik dan sepolos Sena. Apa kau benar-benar tega untuk melakukannya?

Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk menyentuhnya karena aku terlalu takut untuk melukainya.

 _Aku tak akan membahasnya lebih jauh_

 _Aku tak ingin menyakitimu_

 _Tapi kau justru membenciku (kenapa?)_

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Sena.

Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam karena memikirkan hal ini.

Aku harus memberitahunya.

Dia membukanya. Berdiri diambang pintu sembari menatapku dengan tatapan kebingunggan.

Aku mohon jangan menatap aku seperti itu.

Kau terlihat sangat cantik bahkan ketika kau baru bangun dari tidurmu dan masih mengenakan baju tidur, bahkan ketika rambutmu tak kau sisir, semuanya terlihat indah dimataku.

"Daehyun oppa? Ada apa datang pagi-pagi kerumahku? Sekarangkan masih liburan sekolah."

Dia masih mengerutkan keningnya dan membuat kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu tapi kau tidak akan marah kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan marah. Daehyun oppa kan sahabat terbaikku, mana mungkin aku akan memarahimu. Palli, katakanlah, kau membuatku sangat penasaran."

"Kemarin sore aku bertemu dengan Dio hyung."

"Ooh, aku kira apaan. Dio oppa memang selalu ada dimana-mana, dia sangat sibuk, bahkan dia menggagalkan rencana merayakan hari jadi kami padahal aku sudah mati-matian menyiapkannya tapi tidak apa-apa, toh aku masih bisa merayakannya bulan depan. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk menghubunggiku." Ucapnya, panjang lebar.

Kekecewaan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Aku melihatnya merangkul yeoja lain." Akhirnya, aku mengatakannya.

Hening.

Sena hanya terdiam.

Aku tahu, dia butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang barusan dia dengar.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk diam juga.

 _Kau mengatakan dia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu (ya,kau memang benar)_

 _Aku menyadari kau sedang marah_

 _Jadi aku mengatakan bahwa yang aku lihat saat itu adalah orang lain_

 _Ya, aku akan berbohong untukmu (maafkan aku)_

"Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Akhirnya dia berbicara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Tapi kenapa harus kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir mungilmu.

Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang seharusnya kau ucapkan, kenapa harus memilih kalimat itu?

Apa hanya kalimat itu yang mampu kau ucapkan? Atau kau hanya ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu?

Aku tak mengerti. Kau..mengapa tak bisa menyadarinya? Dia menjauh darimu saja bukankah itu sebuah bukti nyata bahwa dia telah memiliki yang lain?

Apa kau buta? Hingga mengabaikan apa yang terlihat sangat nyata dihadapanmu. Mengapa kau begitu mempercayainya? Pantaskah dia untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan yang begitu besar darimu?Masih pantaskah dia untuk mendapatkan cinta tulus darimu?

"Oppa pasti salah lihat. Dio oppa tidak mungkin seperti itu! Dia sangat menyanyanggiku. Hanya karena dia sibuk bukan berarti dia selingkuh."

Kau terlihat sangat marah.

Yeah, biar aku saja yang mengalah. Mungkin kau masih perlu banyak waktu untuk menyadari semuanya.

"Yah, kau benar. Mungkin aku salah lihat."

Mianhe.

Mianhe karena aku harus berbohong seperti ini dan tidak mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Oppa, berjanjilah padaku. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi. Dio oppa bukan jenis namja seperti itu. dia itu namja terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Hanya karena oppa tidak menyukainya bukan berarti oppa boleh mencurigainya."

Dia masih terlihat sangat marah.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Dan minta maaflah pada dio oppa karena oppa sudah mencurigainya. Kalau oppa tidak melakukannya aku tidak akan mau berteman dengan oppa lagi."

Pertemanan kita bahkan tidak jauh lebih berharga dari si xxx itu.

Kita sudah berteman selama 15 tahun dan kau rela melepaskannya hanya demi namja yang bahkan kau baru mengenalnya selama 3 tahun?

"Araso."

Yeah, hanya kata inilah yang dapat aku ucapkan saat ini.

Tidak ada gunanya berbicara panajang lebar atau hanya sekedar membela diri jika Sena sudah marah, semuanya sia-sia saja.

Seperti itulah dia. Kang Sena, yeoja yang sangat aku sayanggi.

 _Oh aku membenci dirimu yang tak bisa memahami perasaanku_

 _Aku benci penantian ini_

 _Kumohon mulai saat ini tinggalkan dia_

"Kajja oppa. Oppa kan sudah janji."

Sena mendorong tubuhku kearah Dio hyung.

Demi Tuhan, aku tidak suka ini. Rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya, tapi haruskah aku untuk melakukannya? Bahkan saat ini Sena menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf pada Dio hyung.

Ini tidak adil.

Bukankah seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf padaku karena tidak menjaga dengan baik seseorang yang sangat aku sayanggi?

Hey! Dia yang salah bukan aku.

"Kajja!" Ucapnya lagi.

Aku menatap kearah Sena.

Oh aku benci dirimu yang tak bisa memahami perasaanku. Aku benar-benar sangat membencimu.

Aku benci penantian ini, karena hanya dapat melukai perasaanku saja.

Aku mohon, mulai saat ini tinggalkan dia.

Dia tidak mencintaimu, dia hanya terus menerus membohonggimu dan melukai perasaanmu.

Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?

"Oppa!" Ucapnya, kesal.

"Mianhe."

"Mwo?!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Na."

Sena dan si xxx hanya bisa diam, terpaku ditempatnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sena pasti sangat marah, karena aku tidak meminta maaf pada si xxx itu.

Aku hanya merasa ini sangat tidak pantas untuk aku lakukan.

Mengapa Sena tidak pernah mempercayai perkataanku? Bukankah kami sudah bersama sangat lama? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia jauh lebih mempercayai si xxx itu daripada aku?

 _Ketika kau bersedih, aku merasa seperti mati..sayang_

 _Apa yang si XXX itu miliki dan tak ada padaku?_

 _Kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu?_

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Sena.

Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak menepati janjiku pada Sena.

Seharusnya aku meminta maaf pada Dio hyung. Apa susahnya melakukan itu.

Selama Sena bahagia bahkan hal terkonyol sekalipun seharusnya bisa aku lakukan.

Yeah, semuanya demi kebahagiaan Sena. Semuanya akan aku lakukan demi kebahagiaan Sena.

Jongsuk oppa berdiri diambang pintu.

"Daehyun?" Tanyanya, atau sekedar menyakinkan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Silahkan masuk, Senanya ada dikamarnya atau aku panggilkan Senanya saja?"

"Jangan. Tidak usah hyung. Biar aku saja yang ke kamarnya."

"Oh, baiklah. Tolong katakan pada Sena, aku berangkat dan katakan padanya aku menyuruhnya untuk menjaga rumah."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Sena sedang sedih, aku harap kau bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Aku tahu, kau sahabat Sena yang paling baik kan." Ucap Jongsuk hyung, sembari menepuk bahuku pelan.

Sedih? Apa karena aku tidak menepati janjiku?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kekamar Sena.

Dan apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menangis.

Apa Sena menangis? Why? Apa yang membuatnya sangat sedih?

Yeah, benar dugaanku. Suaranya berasal dari dalam kamar Sena.

Apa semua ini karena aku?

Aku mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sena.

"Siapa? Jongsuk oppa aku mohon jangan nganggu aku lagi. Kali ni aku sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda. Jadi bisakah oppa berhenti mengangguku."

Dia mengira aku adalah Jongsuk hyung.

"Aku Daehyun, Na."

Aku akhirnya memberitahunya.

Dia langsung menghentikan tangisannya.

"Masuklah." Ucapnya.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan kemudian berdiri diambang pintu.

Mata sembabnya masih menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Kemana Sena yang aku kenal dulu? Yang selalu ceria, egois, plin plan dan kekanak-kanakan?

Kemana perginya semua keceriaan itu?

Hilang terbawa angin kah? Terbawa angin kencang kah? Apa hujan yang menghapusnya?

Akhirnya aku masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Katakan padaku, Na. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan dalam diam airmata terjatuh dengan indahnya membasahi pipi halusnya.

"Dia marah padaku. Semuanya salahku, seharusnya aku tidak boleh memaksanya pergi kencan denganku, padahalaku jelas-jelas tahu bahwa dia sangat sibuk. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, apa itu salah? Tapi dia malah memarahiku. Dia bilang, aku egois dan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Apa aku orang yang seperti itu?"

Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku lebih senang mendapati bahwa alasan mengapa dia menangis adalah karena aku tidak menepati janjiku tapi apa ini? Dia menangis karena si xxx itu lagi? Apa dia tidak bosan, setiap hari menagisi orang yang sama, memikirkan orang yang sama, dan mencintai orang yang sama sedangkan orang yang dia cintai diluar sana sedang merangkul yeoja lain.

Sibuk? Ciiih, yeah dia sibuk. Sibuk berkencan dengan yeoja lain.

Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih seperti ini dan aku jauh lebih tidak suka lagi ketika kau menjatuhkan airmatamu untuk seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi.

Ketika kau bersedih, aku merasa seperti mati..sayang.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dia miliki dantidak ada padaku?

Tolong, sebutkan dan jelaskan padaku!

Bukankah aku jauh lebih tampan darinya? Lebih kaya darinya? Bahkan aku menyediakan 24 jam waktuku untukmu. Aku berharap, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan ketika kau terjatuh aku akan membantumu untuk bangkit.

Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu?

Baiklah, mungkin terlalu mustahil untuk memilikimu tapi bisakah izinkan aku untuk terus berada disampingmu?

Cukup itu saja, jangan berikan aku hal yang lain.

 _Si brengsek itu tidak mencintaimu_

 _Sampai kapan kau akan menangisinya seperti orang bodoh?_

 _Kau terlihat bahagia ketika membicarakan dirinya (kau bahagia)_

"Katakan padaku, oppa. Apa aku salah? Apakah aku salah jika menginginkannya untuk terus berada disampingku? Apakah aku egois jika aku hanya mementingkan perasaanku saja? Aku takut kehilangannya, oppa. Aku merasa, dia semakin menjauh dariku. Aku sangat kesepian tanpanya. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya."

Lagi. Dia menjatuhkan airmatanya lagi.

Aku memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Apa dia begitu berharga? Hingga kau rela menghabiskan cairan yang bahkan sangat jarang untuk kau keluarkan.

Sebenarnya siapa dia? Dengan gagahnya datang dikehidupanmu, membahagiakanmu hanya sebentar dan membuatmu tergila-gila padanya dan kemudian menghancurkan hidupmu dalam waktu singkat.

Dia mencuri hatimu yang bahkan aku tidak bisa lakukan itu sejak dulu. Dia merebut sesuatu yang seharusnya aku miliki. Sekarang hatimu berada ditanganya, dia menggengamnya dengan sangat erat, menghancurkannya dan kemudian menaruhnya ditempat yang sangat jarang dia kunjunggi.

Aku mohon sadarlah, Na. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Sekarang dia sedang mengabaikanmu.

Setelah mencuri hatimu, menghancurkannya dan sekarang dia mengabaikanmu. Dan aku sangat yakin, sebentar lagi dia akan melepaskanmu.

Dia tidak mencintaimu, Na. Aku mohon sadarlah.

Sampai kapan kau akan menangisinya seperti orang bodoh?

Bahkan saat ini dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan yeoja lain. dia tidak memikirkanmu sama sekali. Hanya kau saja yang memikirkannya dan menangis seperti orang bodoh.

Mengapa kau dengan mudahnya memberikan hatimu padanya?

Tidak bisakah kau memberikannya padaku? Hanya padaku saja, jangan pada orang lain. aku janji akan menjaganya dan merawatnya. Aku akan mengembalikannya lagi padamu jika kau menginginkannya.

"Aku mencintainya, oppa. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Araso."

 _Kau terlihat baik semenjak tertawa seperti itu (aku bahagia)_

 _Kau berkata bahwa kau sangat mencintainya_

 _Kau percaya pada akhir yang bahagia (aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi)_

"Daehyun oppaaaaaa!" Pekik Sena.

Dia memelukku sangat erat.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia." Tanyaku.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya tapi oppa jangan keget yah."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Dio oppa mengacakku kencan nanti sore. Dia meminta maaf padaku kemarin malam karena sudah berkata kasar padaku dan memarahiku. Dia berjanji akan meluangkan waktunya seminggu sekali untukku."

Dia terlihat begitu antusias.

Dan kebahagiaan tergambar sangat jelas diwajahnya.

"Aku senaaaaaang. Dan oppa tahu tidak? Kemarin malam dia datang kerumahku, menculikku dan membawaku ke cafe. Tebak apa yang dia berikan padaku? Dia menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku sambil memainkan gitar kesayangannya dan kemudian memberikanku bunga yang saaangat cantik. Kemarin itu seperti mimpi, bahkan harum tubuhnya masih dapat tericum olehku."

Kau terlihat baik semenjak tersenyum seperti itu (aku bahagia)

Kau berkata bahwa kau sangat mencintainya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Rasanya benar-benar tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya. Ketika dia berada dihadapanku, aku selalu berharap waktu dapat berhenti, karena aku ingin melihatnya jauh lebih lama lagi."

Kau tersenyum lagi.

Aku senang melihatmu bahagia.

Walaupun kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan si xxx itu ketika tidak ada kau tapi aku harap kau akan selalu bahagia seperti ini.

Terimakasih, Dio hyung, karena sudah membuatnya bahagia. Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan langsung padanya.

"Aku harap hubunganku dengan Dio oppa akan berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Kami akan segera menikah dan memiliki 2 anak. Anak pertama namja dan yang kedua yeoja. Supaya kalau ada yang menganggu adiknya, kakanya dapat menolongnya dan menunjukkan otot-ototnya kepada para penganggu. Hmm, aku ingin punya rumah dipinggir danau, pemandangannya harus yang indah, soalnya aku suka sekali menikmati suasana di pagi hari dengan pemandangan yang indah. Terus harus ada tamannya dan sediakan tempat bermain untuk anak-anak. Dan kami akan hidup bahagia untuk selamanyaaaaaa."

Senyuman manis selalu terukir jelas diwajah cantikmu.

Kau memang pengkhayal sejati, Na.

Kau percaya pada akhir yang bahagia (aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi)

 _Semua temanmu mengenalnya dengan baik (ya mereka sudah tahu)_

 _Kenapa hanya dirimu yang tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sudah diketahui orang lain? (begitulah dirimu)_

 _Mereka berkata cinta itu buta, oh sayang kau terlalu buta_

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyaku.

Sepertinya yeoja yang sangat aku sayanggi ini begitu memiliki banyak masalah dalam hidupnya.

"Aku dikeluarkan dari kelas." Ucapnya, sembari menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu dikeluarkan dari kelas?"

"Karena aku ketahuan sedang melamun."

Dia terlihat sangat kesal. Entah karena dia sudah menyadari kesalahannya atau karena kesal dikeluarkan dari kelas.

"Apa yang membuatmu melamun?" Tanyaku.

Yeah, seperti inilah Sena. Berbicara dengannya memang membutuhkan kesabaran tingkat tinggi, tapi mungkin itu salah satu hal yang membuatku sangat menyukainya.

"Karena teman-temanku bilang bahwa Dio oppa selingkuh. Mereka melihatnya langsung dengan mata kelapa mereka, mereka melihat Dio oppa sedang jalan dan merangkul yeoja lain. bukankah ini sangat berlebihan? Bisa saja mereka itu hanya teman kerja atau mungkin yeoja itu adalah adiknya Dio oppa. Atau mungkin itu ibunya, bisa juga itu neneknya, bibinya atau tantenya. Mereka itu bodoh atau apa. Dio oppa itu namja yang setia, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai itu!"

Kekesalan masih tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Semua temanmu mengenalnya dengan baik (ya mereka sudah tahu)

Kenapa hanya dirimu yang tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sudah diketahui orang lain? (begitulah dirimu)

Mereka berkata cinta itu buta, oh sayang kau terlalu buta.

Jadi, hanya inikah alasan yang membuatmu melamun? Yang membuatmu dikeluarkan dari kelas?Mengapa kau masih tidak menyadarinya?

Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira.

Kau selalu berusaha , kau mempercayainya dengan sangat baik, tapi apakah dia juga berusaha untuk membuatmu mempercayainya? Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu.

Dia hanya terus melukai perasaanmu dan kemudian meminta maaf. Hanya itulah yang dia lakukan terus menerus.

Dia datang ketika kau sedang bahagia namun dia pergi ketika kau sedang bersedih.

Dia hanya melihatmu ketika kau tersenyum tapi aku melihatmu ketika kau tersenyum, ketika kau sedang marah, ketika kau sedang kesal, ketika kau bersedih. Aku bahkan meilhat airmata yang terjatuh dengan sangat indah, membasahi pipi halusmu.

Aku selalu melihatmu.

Mungkin hanya kau yang tidak pernah menyadarinya.

 _Aku sungguh berharap kalian akan berpisah_

 _Oh aku membenci dirimu yang tak bisa memahami perasaanku_

 _Aku benci penantian ini_

Aku menatap kearah yeoja yang tengah mengenakan pakaian simpel yang terlihat sangat unik.

Yeoja itu melihat dirinya dihadapannya cermin.

Senyuman terukir jelas di sudut bibirnya.

Dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Aku ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini. Aku ingin melihatnya terus bahagia seperti ini terlepas dari apa yang membuatnya sangat bahagia. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, karena dia pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku mencintainya tapi aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangannya karena jika aku mengungkapkannya, dia akan pergi menjauh dariku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku hanya ingin terus berada disampingnya. Aku ingin, selalu ada untuknya. Ketika dia membutuhkanku aku akan datang tepat dihadapannya.

Aku sungguh berharap kalian akan berpisah.

"Otthe?" Tanyanya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan kemudian berkata, "Kau sangat cantik, Na. Apapun baju yang kau gunakan, kau selalu cantik."

Dia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Jinja? Ahk, oppa..gomawo." Ucapnya, sembari memelukku.

Oh aku membenci dirimu yang tak bisa memahami perasaanku.

Aku benci penantian ini.

"Aku akan mengenakannya nanti sore. Dio oppa pasti akan semakin mencintaiku. Ahk, aku ingin waktu berlalu dengan cepat." Ucapnya.

Apa cinta diukur dari cantik atau tidaknya seseorang? Bukankah cinta perasaan yang berasal dari hati, bukan sesuatu yang terlihat oleh mata.

Apa kau begitu menyukainya? Apa kau bahagia dengan perasaanmu?

Aku harap, kau akan selalu bahagia seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih lagi.

 _Mobil mewah, pakaian mewah, restoran berkelas_

 _Itu semua cocok untukmu_

 _Dia sungguh tak pantas untukmu_

Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut ketika membuka pintu rumahku dan mendapati Sena tengah berdiri dihadapanku.

Dia mengenakan pakaian yang tadi siang dia pilih dan keadannya benar-benar sangat kacau.

Rambut yang berantakan, eye liner yang sudah luntur, tetesan airmata yang masih mengalir dengan indah membasahi pipinya, dia menenteng high heelsnya dan lebih memilih berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

Ada apa ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia pergi berkencan dengan Dio hyung.

"Dia membatalkannya lagi..hks. aku menunggunya selama 5 jam dan dia tidak pernah datang dihadapanku. Wae? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Hingga membuatnya sangat sibuk. Tolong beritahu aku oppa, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini? Apakah dia masih mencintaiku? Kalau dia mencintaiku, mengapa dia jauh lebih memilih pekerjaannya daripada bersama denganku?

Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya tapi mengapa begitu sulit. Aku sudah mencoba untuk memahaminya, aku berusaha untuk mengerti semua ini. Aku berusaha menyakinkan pada diriku bahwa dia hanya sedang sibuk dan ketika dia memiliki waktu luang, dia akan pergi berkencan denganku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi, oppa, bisakah oppa membantuku?" Ucapnya, panjang lebar.

Dia masih menangis.

Aku terdiam terpaku ditempatku.

Mobil mewah, pakaian mewah, restoran berkelas.

Itu semua cocok untukmu.

Tapi dia sungguh tak pantas untukmu,

Jadi mengapa kau tetap bertahan, sayang?

Apa kau masih tidak menyadarinya? Dia bersikap seperti itu saja sudah membuktikan bahwa dia sudah mengabaikanmu.

Aku mohon, sadarlah sayang.

Semua yang kau lakukan bukannya membuatmu semakin baik tapi kau malah semakin melukai dirimu sendiri.

Apa kau akan tetap melakukannya hingga akhir? Sebenarnya, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu sadar?

Apa kau masih buta?

 _Senyumannya untukmu hanyalah senyum palsu_

 _Dia membelai rambut dan menyentuh pipimu_

 _Tapi sebenarnya dia juga sedang memikirkan gadis lain_

Mengapa yeoja begitu mudah untuk memberikan hatinya pada namja yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk diberi hati.

Aku menatap dengan tatapan tajam kearah namja yang tengah tersenyum kearah Sena. Namja itu membelai rambut Sena dan menyentuh pipi halus milik Sena yang bahkan aku tidak pernah berani untuk menyentuhnya.

Percayalah sayang, senyumanannya untukmu hanyalah senyuman palsu. Dia membelai rambut dan menyentuh pipimu tapi sebenarnya dia juga sedang memikirkan yeoja lain.

Yeah, apa yang barusan kulihat ini benar terjadi. Bukan mimpi.

Si xxx itu dengan mudahnya mendapatkan hati Sena kembali. Dan dengan bodohnya Sena memberikannya pada si xxx.

Mungkin Sena hanya perlu waktu.

Sena selalu melupakanku ketika dia sedang bersama dengan si xxx.

Tidak apa-apa, selama itu membuat Sena bahagia. Aku akan menahan perasaan ini.

 _Kenapa dia tega melakukan hal itu? semua itu seperti dosa_

 _Sebanyak airmata yang kamu teteskan, aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik sayang_

 _Rasa sakit yang kau simpan sendiri, maukah kau membaginya padaku, sayang?_

Lagi. Dia membuatmu menangis lagi.

Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Tidak akan pernah.

Kenapa dia tega melakukan hal itu? Semua itu seperti dosa.

Sebanyak airmata yang kamu teteskan, aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik sayang.

Rasa sakit yang kau simpan sendiri, maukah kau membaginya padaku, sayang?

Aku rela mengambil semua rasa sakit yang seharusnya kau rasakan, selama kau bahagia aku akan melakukannya.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu, Na." Ucapku.

"Tapi, oppa.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dia sudah memutuskanmu. Bukankah itu berarti dia sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi? Kau harus menerimanya, Na. Dia bukan yang terbaik untukmu, Na."

"Tapi aku rasa dia yang terbaik untukku."

"Tapi baginya, kau bukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Sena terdiam. Airmata masih membasahi pipinya.

Dia mungkin kehabisan kata-kata.

Aku mohon lihatlah kearahku, kenapa dirimu tidak tahu bahwa cintamu adalah aku?

Kenapa hanya dirimu yang tidak menyadarinya?

Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis, aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan selalu tersenyum.

FIN


End file.
